Twisted Steel
by emjalen
Summary: In which Marina and Sinbad don't express their love for each other, Sinbad leaves, and Marina marries Proteus as is her duty. The only problem in Marina's new shining life as the future Queen and mother of the Kingdom's heir- she can't forget Sinbad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, nor any of the affiliated characters/plot.

Warning- AU

On their wedding night, Proteus is so gentle. He shows, Marina knows, an unusual regard for his bride's feelings as he takes away her virginity. His face hovers anxiously over hers, breaking off his movements constantly to ask her if she's alright, if it's too painful. He tells her he'll stop, that they don't have to do this tonight.

But Marina is bred to her duty, and she faced far worse on the quest to recover the Book of Peace.

Getting manhandled by Sinbad, thrown about the ship courtesy of the Sirens, and the biting cold of the snow and ice when the ocean froze over are just some of the discomforts she experienced. The stretching burn of Proteus inside her is nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

As Proteus moves in her slowly, she tries her best to smile at his anxious face. Somehow, she knows Sinbad wouldn't have been as careful with her.

Marina loves Proteus. She does. He is a good husband: kind, considerate, and gentle. Proteus dotes upon her every need, especially now that's she's carrying their child. She has scented baths every day, the most luxurious, loose clothing available. Marina dines on nothing but the best, and most mild, of food.

And she dreams of Sinbad. Of his dark, dark eyes that would go black when he was excited or angry. Of his short, thick, dark hair so different from Proteus's long brown mane.

Of his face, so precious to her now when the mere sight of it infuriated her at the being of their voyage.

Of his hands, thick and calloused and scarred from a life of constant battle and work that were never gentle with her.

Of his smirk, the white flash of his teeth as he amused her, infuriated her, and regaled her with stories and stupid, daring escapes that only Sinbad could have pulled off.

Of his body, hard and muscular and giving off heat.

Of the way he looked that night when he almost kissed her, dark and intense with his eyes gone black, face hard, muscles tense, those hands of his wrapped around her neck and delicate wrist.

She wishes she had kissed him.

Marina gives birth to a boy. A lovely, healthy, boy with milk chocolate eyes. Proteus' eyes. She loves her child fiercely and instantly, labor pains forgotten in her sudden join.

Proteus is so proud- they have an heir for their country, and Proteus has a son. Marina knows he adores her in a way he never did before; now, she is the mother of his child.

Unlike most royalty, Marina takes care of her child, and raises him. When she's not taking care of state affairs, Marina is rocking her precious baby boy, singing to him, playing with him, feeding him.

Proteus loves her for it, and laughs when a scandalized, old court biddy who never liked her demands that Proteus put Marina in her place.

The people love her as well, and sing her praises. "See how wonderful our Princess is", they say. "See how she cares for our future King, our baby Prince. How lucky our Prince must be, to have a wife so devoted to him and their child! She'll make a wonderful Queen. Our Princess is the Lady Marina."

Marina blushes when she hears their praises, shame staining her cheeks red, and Proteus laughs at her, a fond smile on his face. "So humble, my Mari,: he teases her.

And when Marina rocks her baby, looking out at the sea? She isn't imagining what giving birth on a ship would be like. She doesn't imagine raising an adorable dark-eyed son on a pirate vessel with a loyal crew and a black-eyed, roguish captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the movie Sinbad, nor it's affiliated characters/plot.

All stories have happy endings.

That's what Marina's older sister told her. The older princess, the firstborn daughter that the king never wanted lies to her youngest sister because her mother was dead, and her father-well.

Her brother told her their father was a good king, concerned about state affairs, always working tirelessly for their people. A hero.

A nasty voice inside seven year old Marina whispers its because her father doesn't love his children, and can't stand to look at his youngest daughter's face that shares so many similarities to his dead wife.

The one time she tells her brother this, he yells at her, and hits her across the face with his palm. The rings he's wearing bite into her flesh, ripping scratches across her cheek.

Marina runs away, and sneaks out of the palace through hidden pathways that empty out into the sea. She spends the whole day there, walking on the beach, feeling the sand between her toes, picking up shells, and once, a crab. She doesn't go into the ocean.

To Marina, the ocean is a little scary, at first. It is big, and dark, and _so so_ powerful. But it's also mysterious, daring her to come and discover its depths. Marina's never been able to turn down a dare. She never will. One day, she will challenge an arrogant pirate captain in his cabin, and change the world.

When Marina turns twelve, her life changes. Suddenly, she is no longer the King's younger and disfavored daughter who is never seen at court. Now, she has lessons. Lessons for dancing, for manners, for speaking, for etiquette, and for a million different things.

When she asks her sister why, Acadia's lips thin. "You're the princess now little sister," her sister tells her, brown eyes hard.

Marina looks at her sister in confusion, and Acadia starts to cry. "

"Don't you understand?' she screamed, scaring the girl. "I'm getting married! Our brother is marrying me off!"

Then she begins to shake, and drops to the floor, sobbing. Marina is scared, and drops down next to her sister, gathering her in a hug as Acadia, the polished jewel of court, the perfect princess, sobs her heart out.

Four days later, Marina watches as Acadia is handed off to an old, fat man who looks at her sister with leering eyes.

Her brother's face is that of a dignified king, but Marina can see the pleasure in his yellow-brown eyes. He's made a strong alliance for their small country, and taken care of his outspoken sister. After all, women have no place in politics, and belong behind a man.

Acadia's beautiful brown eyes are dead, and Marina watches her sister fade away in front of her.

When her sister boards the ship that will take her to her new home, she is nothing but a ghost.

When her brother yells at her a year later and tells her she is a disgrace to the court and country-_she hadn't meant to spill wine on the ambassador's clothes, the jar was so heavy and Marina was a small waif of a child, barley looking older than nine-_she cries.

After her brother storms out, leaving her sobbing on the cold marble floor, she swears never to cry again. And she doesn't. Until she's on a small island at the end of the world and a rouge pirate captain tells her a truth she doesn't want to hear.

Marina hates tears.

When her brother tells Marina she is getting married, she is terrified. She does not run. She does not cry.

She accepts the news calmly, then proceeds to grill her brother in the diplomatic, cold, and imperious way her instructors had spent so many painstaking hours drilling into her.

It all boils down to one question, really. How will marrying this Proteus benefit her country?

Marina does not love her brother or her dying father, but she loves her country. She will do her duty because it is all she has.

Her brother looks at her, smirks, and for the first time, she sees a hint of pride and respect of his eyes.

Ten days later, Marina receives her first letter from Prince Proteus.


End file.
